This invention relates to wire guidance systems as used on materials handling vehicles.
A wire guidance system installed on a materials handling vehicle, such as a turret stockpicker, will provide more accurate control of the vehicle, especially when operating in a narrow aisle. There are many times, however, that the vehicle must be operated in the manual mode, and it is possible that after such manual operations, the operator might forget to return to the automatic mode. Since an operator might be subject to distractions from time to time, it would be particularly advantageous to operate under wire guidance. Thus, it is important that the wire guidance feature of a vehicle be engaged, whenever possible an appropriate.